


Doll Clothes

by AlonzoTheEboy



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Both of them are just blushing messes trying their best, Bottom Mistoffelees, Crossdressing, I've had this in the works for weeks, M/M, Smut, Top Mungojerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlonzoTheEboy/pseuds/AlonzoTheEboy
Summary: After Mungojerrie invited Mistoffelees to practice magic at his human's place, he didn't expect it to go the way it did. But he's also not complaining.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Mungojerrie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Doll Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> \+ = time skip

A quiet junkyard rested near the edge of town. It was a place where you’d toss your garbage over the chain-link fence and not care where it would land. The place was filled with nothing but old and unwanted things that now belonged to the wild animals that resided there. Rats. Cockroaches. Cats. All of them vermin with no place to go. 

Well, except maybe two of them. 

“Oh, Mistoffelees!” Mungojerrie called. “Where are you?”

An annoyed groan coming from a pipe gave away the tom’s position. As Mungojerrie became in distance of the pipe, Mistoffelees poked his head out. He looked disheveled and tired.

“Did I interrupt something?” Mungojerrie hoped onto a box to get closer but still had to look up to see the tux stretching.

Mistoffelees sighed. “Just a cat nap before the night starts.”

The sky was spotted with a grey that covered the dark blue blanket of clouds above them. The edges of the sky were lined with pink as the hidden sun started to set.

“Any plans?” Mungojerrie rested his chin on top of his hands, gazing up at the cat.

“Not really.” Mistoffelees shrugged. “I was going to head over to Cori and Tantomile’s place to practice magic, but last time I saw them they seemed a bit busy. I don’t want to bother them so I might just practice on my own.”

Mungojerrie nodded. “Why not practice with me? I can be your little assistant!”

“You’re everything but little.” A small smile came to the tux.

“What’s that mean?” 

“Considering whenever you walk into a room your personality fills it instantly.”

Mungojerrie blushed. “Maybe. They don’t call me Mungo for nothing.”

Mistoffelees hummed a response. His eyes had fallen shut and he was on the verge of falling asleep. He had no idea he had made Jerrie buckle at the knees. He had to be teasing. Either that or Jerrie couldn’t keep his mind out of the gutter whenever he was with him. 

Mungojerrie’s feet became restless underneath him as he watched the sleepy Mistoffelees. 

“Maybe,” He started. “We can practice your magic at my human’s place. They’re celebrating the holidays all the way in France.” 

Mistoffelees’ eyes opened a pinch. “I wouldn’t want to trash their house if my powers go awry.”

“That would be prime actually. My humans would get suspicious if they came home to the house still standing.”

“I suppose they expect it with you and Teazer running about.” A car horn blared in the distance, catching Mistoffelees’ attention. “Is she going to be there too?”

“Nah. She’s having a night out on the town.” He swallowed nervously but Mistoffelees didn’t seem to notice his weariness. “So it’ll be just the two of us.”

Mistoffelees looked away from where to road ran parallel to the junkyard and instead studied the rust around the pipe. With a hum, he finally answered.

“Are you sure your human wouldn’t mind?”

“It’s fine. If they do get mad, I’ll take the blame.”

“I don’t want you to get into trouble.” Mistoffelees dropped from the pipe. “If it’s going to be a problem-”

“It’s not going to be a problem. Just trust me.” Munojerrie draped his arm over Mistoffelees’ shoulders and pulled him along. 

“Okay,” Mistoffelees gave in but moved out of his grasp. “But only for a while. I don’t want your human coming home to find a stray in their house.”

“Wouldn’t be the worst thing I’ve brought home.” Mungojerrie grinned.

+++++

It was only a few blocks away but still a long walk for a cat. By the time they had climbed through a first-story window the sun had set and the sky was darkening. The window opened up to a hallway that led either to the foyer or to the kitchen. The foyer connected to the stairs and the living room, and that was where Mungojerrie usually hung out lest he was hungry. Jumping off of the window sill, he landed with a thud on the carpeted floor. He looked up at Mistoffelees who seemed to be having doubts.

“What are you waiting for?” He asked.

“It feels wrong.”

“Quit being a pussy.” Mungojerrie snickered. “You know what I mean. It’s fine!”

Mistoffelees looked around once more before reluctantly landing next to Jerrie. “I’ve never been in a house before.”

“Do you want a tour?”

“No. Just take me to a room where I can do the least damage.” 

Mungojerrie didn’t like how Mistoffelees talked about his powers. Sure, the tom wasn’t one to boast but he gave credit to himself when credit was due except when it came to his powers. If anything he should be proud to even be able to do what he’s capable of. 

“Why don’t we go to the girl’s room? It’s always a mess anyway.” He offered.

“I guess that sounds alright.” Mistoffelees rubbed his arms. 

Mungojerrie took a step towards him. “Why are you so nervous?”

“It’s just different. I just need time to get used to this place I guess.” He gave a small smile. 

“That’s fair. Come on.” He turned and started walking down the hall. The smell of fresh air faded as he created distance between himself and the opened window. Soon the familiar scent of home was all that filled his nose. The stairs came into his view and without a second thought, he bounded up them. He looked back to once again find Mistoffelees preoccupied with his surroundings.

“Mistoffelees!” Mungojerrie called to him, sitting down on the top step. Mistoffelees looked up at him with curiosity. “Quit being a slowpoke and get up here!”

His nose crinkled with irritation but he came up the stairs no less. Mungojerrie didn’t wait for him and instead headed for the girl’s room. The two daughters shared a room at the end of the hall opposite to the parent’s room. The door was left ajar and Mungojerrie squeezed in easily. Looking around he saw that they had left the closet door open and many of their shoes peppered the floor. A few stockings here and there were strewn about along the two beds as well. They must’ve been in a rush to get ready.

Mungojerrie’s ears twitched when he heard the door behind him creak open. His tail perked up at Mistoffelees as he stepped into the room. 

“Is this a good place to practice?” He asked. Mistoffelees didn’t answer. He was too busy feeling the leather boot near him. His fingers played with the red ribbon laces as he looked back at Mungojerrie.

“I guess it is.” Was all that he said. 

Jerrie nodded and gestured to the ribbon. “You can take that if you want. Me and Teazer sometimes steal their laces to use as rope.”

“No, I shouldn’t.” He shook his head and turned his attention to the rest of the room. Mungojerrie tsked and walked towards him.

“It’s fine.” He untied the ribbon and pulled it out. Straightening it, he turned back to Mistoffelees who was still shaking his head.

“I don’t want to be a bother.” His ears flattened.

“You’re not a bother.” Mungojerrie lifted his arms over Mistoffelees and wrapped the ribbon around his neck gently. “You never are and you never will be.”

A small blush crept across Mistoffelees’ cheeks as Mungojerrie tied the ribbon into a loose bow. His hands flattened against the bow to smooth it out.

“Would you look at that.” Jerrie studied the small tom with the large red bowtie. “It looks better on you than it did that boot.”

“I’m sure anything would look better compared to an old boot.” Mistoffelees strained to keep a smile down.

Even though it was a joke, Mungojerrie frowned. Pursing his lips, he grabbed hold of the bowtie and pulled it over Mistoffelees head to make it a hair bow. 

“How about that then?” His smile returned. Instead of the usual tease back, Mistoffelees reached up and adjusted the bow to a more comfortable position. With an expression that Mungojerrie couldn’t place, Mistoffelees looked around the room. When his eyes fell to the mirror hanging on the wall he went over and stood in front of it. Adjusting the hair bow further, he made eye contact with Mungojerrie through the mirror.

“You look nice.” Jerrie complimented him. 

“Thank you.” Misto went back to tightening the bow. 

He really did. Almost on impulsion, Jerrie turned back to the door and gripped the silk robe that the eldest wore whenever she walked around in her nightgown. Using his hands instead of his claws so he didn’t rip it, Jerrie hoisted himself up and climbed all the way to the hook that was nailed into the door. Lifting the robe off the hook, Jerrie let it drop to the ground in a heap before letting go of the hook himself and landing in the soft pile of fabric. 

The sound of him hitting the ground was what drew Mistoffelees’ attention back to him. Jerrie was already pulling the short and baggy sleeves over his arms, walking to Mistoffelees and letting the robe flow behind him like a cape.

“Not bad, huh?” He gave a twirl and almost fell as it began to twist around his ankles. 

“Amazing.” Mistoffelees giggled. The noise filled Mungojerrie with a light feeling that sent his heart racing. The feeling was so strong that a laugh escaped him as well. Apparently, that had the same effect on Mistoffelees who started to laugh harder. It became a ripple effect that wouldn’t stop until they were both rolling on the ground. The sleeves of the robe were so big that Mungojerrie didn’t even notice his arms had slipped out of them until he became entangled in the large pile of silk. 

Reaching out in an attempt to find an exit to the maze of soft pink, he instead found something warm. Pulling it closer, he found that he had a hold of Mistoffelees' waist. Some stupid part of his brain had decided to pull him even closer, and soon enough he was above Mistoffelees with his hands on either side of the tux’s head. Mistoffelees didn’t seem to notice as he continued laughing without a care in the world. His bubbly laughter died down. His face was red with elation while Mungojerrie’s was red for an entirely different reason. Both the stupid part of his brain and the smart part had decided to freeze up. Instead of getting off of Mistoffelees as he should have, he instead just looked at him. Taking in the dark fur that would be so nice to touch and the bright blue eyes that held magic in them.

“Jerrie,” Mistoffelees’ eyes suddenly looked away. “Are you okay?”

He blinked, suddenly coming out of his stupor with embarrassment. “I, uh,” He struggled to find words. He tried to look away but he was so close to Mistoffelees. The only thing to look at was the body underneath him and the silk robe that surrounded them. Without thinking, he clenched his fists around the robe, brought it up and started to drape it around Mistoffelees, acting as if that had been his plan all along. When he had finished, the robe looked more like a dress on Mistoffelees. Once again his brain short-circuited. Somehow the tux looked good in the rushed folding. Mungojerrie had pulled the silk tight enough that it hugged the tux’s body in a way that drove him crazy for no good reason. And the big red bow on top made the whole thing look like a gift… Ready to be unwrapped...

“See?” The word passed through Mungojerrie’s lips like a ghost. “Looks better on you than it did me.” He forced a weak attempt of a laugh out and crawled off Mistoffelees as he tried to act like everything was normal, but the damage had been done. Mungojerrie looked away from the blushing heap of silk and fur that was the magical tuxedo cat and tried to preoccupy himself while waiting for Misto to forget that the past few seconds ever happened. His gaze went to the other side of the room where the youngest daughter kept most of her dolls. He could remember a time when half of the dolls had belonged to the eldest. She had gifted them to her sister over the years as she grew too old to play with dolls. Mungojerrie tried to not think of the fact that Mistoffelees looked like a doll. Dressed up in the miniature silk dress. Small. Cute. Perfect. 

He tried to shake the thoughts away but they only came back stronger. He could probably use the larger doll clothes on Mistoffelees but even those would be a tight fit. Would it be better for it to all squeeze him until it left nothing to the imagination or for it to all be loose enough that a breeze could take it all off?

Mungojerrie swallowed and licked his lips. His blood had started to flow downwards and it wasn’t looking good for him. He needed to stop thinking about Mistoffelees all dressed up and maybe posing like a pinup girl. 

Oh no. 

Covering his face with his hands, Mungojerrie tried to calm himself down by taking in deep breaths. A rustle of fabric behind him caused him to turn on instinct. Mistoffelees had stood up and was running his hands over the terrible excuse of a loose fitted dress. Mungojerrie couldn’t help but watch as his hands glided over the silk. The way they smoothed and played along the seams was almost hypnotizing. It took a moment for Jerrie to realize that new seams were trailing behind his hands, being created out of nothing. 

After a moment of meticulous pulling and smoothing, Mistoffelees allowed the fabric to drop and reveal the much better-fitted dress he created out of magic. Even though the robe had been too big on Jerrie it looked perfect on the smaller tom now. Stopping right at his knees and frilling into a soft cone that swayed with every movement. Mistoffelees was shaking his hips to test out the pink dress, and judging by his smile, Mungojerrie guessed that he was happy with the result.

“You look,” His words died in his mouth when Mistoffelees’ blue eyes gazed at him. It was unfair how easily the tux could make him buckle at the knees with just a look. Did he have any idea what he was doing to him?

“You,” He started again but found that his mouth was dry. Swallowing in frustration he shook his head and ducked under the eldest’s bed to look for something. Even though she had gifted the majority of her doll collection to her sister, she still held onto a few dolls that were precious to her. She stored them under the bed and only ever took them out to brush the tangles out of their hair when no one else was in the house. Well, no other human, that is.

Mungojerrie crawled just far enough to grab ahold of the biggest doll. He slipped the shiny shoes off the feet and pulled the socks off. They were small and had ruffles around the ankles. Jerrie hoped it was enough for Mistoffelees’ magic. He shimmied out from under the bed with his butt wiggling in the air. With a grunt, he sat on the balls of his feet to catch his breath. He turned to find Mistoffelees hitching his dress up and kneeling next to him. They were so close that Mungojerrie could smell how Mistoffelees’ scent was mixing with the houses’ aroma. It made him slightly light-headed and he smiled with glee. He held the socks out for Mistoffelees.

“Do you think…” He couldn’t even get the question out without feeling his face flush and his cheeks rise higher.

Mistoffelees took one of the socks in his hands. After studying it, he nodded with a soft smile. Instead of putting the sock on like Jerrie expected him to, he handed the sock back to Jerrie and placed his hind paw on his thigh. The contact and the silent question made Mungojerrie shake with excitement. He didn’t waste any time and gently pulled the sock onto Mistoffelees’ paw. Just as he was about to take his hands away and put on the other sock, Mistoffelees stopped him by placing his hands over his fingers. Mungojerrie’s heart skipped a beat and he looked up at Mistoffelees. His face was contorted in concentration and a small buzz began to run through Mungojerrie’s fingers. Suddenly, Mistoffelees pulled Jerrie’s hands up. The end of the sock that was around ankle height began to stretch. Jerrie could feel the black fur brushing against his knuckles as Mistoffelees guided his hands upward, bringing the sock all the way up to his thighs before stopping. The once tiny doll sock that went up to Mistoffelees’ ankles was now a stocking that fit just right. 

Mungojerrie took his hands away and could still feel the buzz in them. They were lightly shaking and he almost couldn’t get a grip on the second sock. Mistoffelees steadied his hands with only a touch. It took everything he had to get his breathing under control and even then it was still ragged. The buzz once again danced across his nerves and he pulled the sock up into a stocking. 

It was so much in such a short time. Mungojerrie shook his hands wildly to get rid of the buzz but it wouldn’t go away. Standing up, he started to bounce around. It felt as if his entire nervous system had been set on fire and with each passing second, it started to hurt more. Mistoffelees was on his feet as well, apologizing like a mad man.

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” Mungojerrie tried to reassure his friend but it was quite obvious that he wasn’t fine. 

“I’m sorry! I’ve never done that before and I didn’t know this would happen.” He grabbed Mungojerrie by the shoulders to try and steady him. Even though the contact burned, Mungojerrie smiled and took in deep breaths. 

“I just need to calm down.” He huffed. 

Mistoffelees nodded, not knowing what else to do. “Okay, is there a place you can lie down?”

Mungojerrie pointed up to the bed before grabbing onto the low hanging blanket and pulling himself up. Flinging himself over, he laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling, counting the small bumps and trying to take his mind off of the searing pain that filled his body head to toe. 

After a moment, the pain started to lessen in his fingers. It took a while, but the pain began to lift from his body gradually, and with one deep exhale his nervous system went back to normal.

Mistoffelees poked his head into his line of sight with a worried expression.

“Are you okay?”

“I am now.” He sat up. 

Mistoffelees looked down meekly. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“It’s alright. Nothing that could keep me down.” Mungojerrie closed his eyes and stretched the last few ripples of pain out. Peeking out through one of his hooded eyes, he saw Mistoffelees reaching up to take his bow out. Some part of Mungojerrie compelled him to stop Mistoffelees, quickly reaching over and grabbing his hands to stop them from untieing the pretty bow that looked so good on him. Mistoffelees looked at him with surprise. 

Mungojerrie swallowed, trying to find the right words. “It looks good on you. It makes you look… Pretty.”

The tuxedo cat smiled and intertwined their fingers together. It was a beautiful sight. His eyelashes had fluttered when he looked down in embarrassment and his lips curled up into a smile. It took everything inside Mungojerrie to not lean over and kiss him. To feel his lips against Mistoffelees’ soft ones. To deepen it. To intertwine their tongues together. To lower his kisses to the tux’s neck. To his chest. Lower and lower and lower he’d go until…

His eyes trailed away from Mistoffelees’ lips and down to the hem of the dress. The silk fabric delicately draped over the thick thighs with ruffles circling them and white stockings giving the rest of the legs form. So delicate looking. He could take the stocking between his teeth and pull it off. Nip at Mistoffelees’ thighs before he…

The silence that filled his ears caused him to look back up and find Mistoffelees staring down at Mungojerrie as well. With a quick glance, he discovered that he was disgustingly hard. He swiftly covered himself and looked back up to see Mistoffelees’ face go a bright red. They made eye contact and both of them looked away immediately. Mistoffelees looked to the side while Mungojerrie looked back down just in time to see a prominent bump in the dress.

His cock jumped in his hands at the sight. Every single cell in his body wanted to tear that dress up and fuck Mistoffelees’ pretty little brains out. It was such a strong feeling that he started to act on it. 

But the fast tear turned into a slow and agonizing journey to get his shaking hands to the hem of the dress. When his fist clenched around the soft fabric he became light-headed and was forced to loosen his grip, rubbing and getting a feel for Mistoffelees’ thighs instead, running his thumbs over the ruffles and lightly dragging his claws against the firm muscle. 

On accident, he nicked Mistoffelees and heard his breath hitch. 

“Sorry,” He whispered, retracting his claws but still squeezing the warm thighs. Oh, the things he wanted to do to those thighs… 

Mistoffelees didn’t say anything but Mungojerrie could feel him get closer. He kept his eyes trained on the white ruffles and tried to ignore the sound of Mistoffelees’ breathing getting louder. It wasn’t until Mistoffelees was barely an inch from his face that Mungojerrie flicked his eyes up and stared into the bright blue pools that were Mistoffelees’ eyes. Eyelids quickly covered them, and Mistoffelees leaned closer…

Only to chicken out at the last moment and bury his face into the crook of Mungojerrie’s neck. Letting himself breathe, Mungojerrie burrowed into Mistoffelees as well, rubbing his face against his soft neck fur and peppering it with kisses. He took his hands off of the firm thighs to draw the small tom closer. Mistoffelees purred loudly and nuzzled into Mungojerrie. 

Holding him tightly, the calico tilted forward and suddenly had Mistoffelees underneath him once again. It became hard to kiss his neck properly with his lips stretched into a smile but he couldn’t help it. Giddy with a feeling in his chest that he didn’t want to put a name to, Mungojerrie dipped his kisses down to the tux’s sensitive collar bone that was left uncovered by the pretty pink dress. He could hear Mistoffelees giggle and his ears twitched at the sound. He loved that sound. He loved this cat. He loved Mistoffelees!

That was the feeling in his chest. Fucking love!

He felt Mistoffelees entangle his fingers in his head fur before hooking them onto his neck. Mungojerrie rose from Mistoffelees’ chest and faced the cat head-on.

“I want to-” He shook his head. That wasn’t the right thing to say. “You just-” He licked his lips and tried to find the perfect words to make the moment perfect. He looked down at Mistoffelees underneath him and that’s when it hit him. There was no need for words; only action.

Closing his eyes, Mungojerrie pressed his forehead against Mistoffelees’. He waited for a push or a ‘get off me’ or just something that would tell him that Mistoffelees didn’t want him. 

It never came.

Raising his hands, he cupped Mistoffelees’ face gently. It was enough to keep him still but not enough that he wouldn’t be able to move his head out of the way in case he got second thoughts.

God, don’t let him have second thoughts.

Mungojerrie took in a deep breath and finally had enough courage to lift his forehead away. He gently pressed his nose against Mistoffelees’ to not only get a feel for where he was but to also just touch him in any way he could. His thumbs were restless and refused to sit in one place, whether it was running circles on the plump cheeks or drawing back enough to pet the back of his head, Mungojerrie’s hands were keen on learning every inch of Mistoffelees’ face one touch at a time.

It seemed to be the same for Mistoffelees. Jerrie could feel delicate fingers dancing across his neck and the back of his head. The delicate fingers suddenly became hard as they pushed his head down. Jerrie turned before the kiss could happen and pulled out of Mistoffelees grip.

Mistoffelees looked upset. ”Why did you-”

“Say it.” He stuttered. “I’m not going to do anything until you say it.”

“What?” Mistoffelees was taken aback.

“Just tell me that you want it. That you-” He growled. “That you want _me.”_

Mistoffelees almost rolled his eyes. “Isn’t it obvious that I do?”

“No!” Mungojerrie cursed himself for raising his voice but quickly recovered. “I know you want me to kiss you. I want to kiss you too. But I want to do a lot more than that. So much more.” His heart was pumping so hard that his stomach hurt. It didn’t make sense. He just wanted to- “I just want to lift that dress of yours and fuck you gently.” He cringed at his words but they were the truth. “So, I guess I’m asking for permission.” He finally looked Mistoffelees in the eye. “May I? Please?”

The red ribbon tied around Mistoffelees’ head bobbed up and down as he nodded. “Please do.”

Mungojerrie grinned. “Okay. I will.”

Licking his lips, he placed both of his hands on either side of Mistoffelees’ face. He studied the gorgeous and plump lips that belonged to the magical tuxedo cat. With a deep breath in, he leaned in and felt both of their lips connect and his nose press against Mistoffelees’ cheek. He tried to adjust the angle his head was at but only made it worse. Funny thing was that he truly didn’t care. Trying to breathe in once more, Mungojerrie got a nose full of the unique scent that was Mistoffelees. A mix between a forest after it rains and a handful of fresh herbs was the only way he could really describe it. And even though it was a simple smell he couldn’t help but become enthralled by it, deepening the kiss just to get a better whiff of it, pressing himself closer to the warm body beneath him and tightening his hold around his head. 

Small hands began to push him away and it took a moment before he was ready to give up the delicious scent of Mistoffelees. When he finally broke the kiss he realized that he had been smothering Mistoffelees who was now gasping for air.

“I’m sorry.” Mungojerrie gasped. “I didn’t realize-”

“It’s okay,” Mistoffelees smiled up at him with a look of bliss in his eyes as he breathed in deeply. Mungojerrie smiled as well before pulling the tom into another deep kiss. 

His hands slipped behind Mistoffelees’ head and pressed him into the kiss. Using his other hand, Mungojerrie thumbed along the tux’s jaw before firmly grasping his chin and drawing it down to open his mouth more and allow room for Mungojerrie to slip his tongue in. Mistoffelees gasped at the sudden intruder in his mouth but quickly had his tongue come up to meet it. Mungojerrie couldn’t stop himself from grinning and nipping at the soft tongue in a tease. His partner didn’t seem to like that, taking the nip as a challenge and snapping at Jerrie’s bottom lip until it was between his teeth. With a hiss, Jerrie tried to pull his head back and free his lip but Mistoffelees only followed him. To get his lip back, he suddenly pushed forward and pinned Mistoffelees with another kiss.

Once again, he broke the kiss with a small smack. Mungojerrie pressed his forehead back against Mistoffelees’ before taking it off and pushing himself up. Wrapping his arms around Mistoffelees’ waist, he took him up too, having him sit on his lap. Looking down, Mungojerrie felt along the hem of the dress before inching the tips of his fingers underneath the fabric. His hand began to crawl like a spider, searching for Mistoffelees’ hidden member underneath the dress. With one of his fingers, he reached forward and touched something warm. So warm. 

Mistoffelees jumped and Mungojerrie had to keep his hand around the small of his back to keep him still. He felt the tux’s hands grab at his back fur to keep himself steady. They both held each other for a moment. When he was certain that Mistoffelees wouldn’t get out of his grasp, Mungojerrie reached forward again and wrapped his hand around Mistoffelees cock. He was immediately met with a few grinds from the tux. A quick hard squeeze put an end to them though. Mistoffelees gave a small noise as a complaint but Mungojerrie ignored him. He had to do this right. No matter how tempting it was to just let Mistoffelees fuck into his hand and finish himself off. He had to be in control.

Mungojerrie looked down at his own hard member that stood at attention. With a deep breath in, he adjuted his legs, and using the hand that rested on Mistoffelees’ back, he pushed the tux forward until his cock disappeared under the dress as well. Using the hold he had on Mistoffelees’ penis, Mungojerrie led him up until his own cock was right underneath him. Brushing past his nards, Mungjerrie had to take his hand away from Mistoffelees’ member to line himself up properly. Just poking at it caused Mistoffelees to tighten his grip on Mungojerrie’s fur. 

“Hey,” Mungojerrie spoke softly to Mistoffelees. “You can tell me to stop. If it hurts or anything, just tell me.”

Mistoffelees nodded furiously and buried his face into the crook of Mungojerrie’s neck. He felt teeth bite into his shoulder lightly. Mungojerrie slipped his hand off the small of his back and groped Mistoffelees’ thigh gently. He could feel the warm muscle underneath the soft socks and reached up to squeeze his ass. Mistoffelees’ tail swished at the contact, brushing against Mungojerrie’s knees. Pulling Mistoffelees’ cheek to the side, Mungojerrie slowly began to ease the tux onto his cock. A light push was all he needed to enter and feel how tight the tux was.

He felt Mistoffelees’ jaw clench tight around his shoulder and gave a hiss. Mistoffelees lightened the bites’ pressure but still had his teeth sinking into Mungojerrie’s shoulder. At an even slower pace, Mungojerrie continued to guide Mistoffelees down, pushing him onto his cock and going deeper. Mistoffelees began to whine and he stopped.

“You okay?” Mungojerrie asked, gasping the words as if he was out of breath. 

The small teeth on his shoulder finally detached themselves. “I’m fine. Keep going.”

Instead of immediately starting again, Mungojerrie reached up and grabbed Mistoffelees by the scruff, pulling him back and making him face Mungojerrie. His beautiful blue eyes were strained with pain and his teeth were gritted hard enough to bite his tongue off. Seeing this, he quickly backtracked and exited Mistoffelees while apologizing.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, setting Mistoffelees back onto his lap while giving light kisses to his cheek and neck. 

“It’s fine!” Mistoffelees growled, pushing him away. “I just need to get used to it.”

“No.” Mungojerrie shook his head. “We don’t have to-”

“I want you to.”

“Not if it’s gonna hurt you.”

Mistoffelees looked down. “We just need to go slower. It’s fine if we’re at a snail’s pace, I just want-” He averted Mungojerrie’s eyes. “I want you!” He cried in frustration. “Can we please just try again?”

“Misto,” Jerrie started before sighing in defeat. “If you can’t take it I’m not going again.”

“I can take it. I just need…” He trailed off. A shine suddenly came to his blue eyes. 

Reaching behind himself, Mistoffelees lifted his dress up and began to do things out of Mungojerrie’s sight.

“What are you doing?” 

Mistoffelees shushed him before suddenly moaning deeply. Mungojerrie’s cock jumped at the sound. Before he could ask about what just happened, Mistoffelees turned back around with his hands raised. Two of his fingers were slick with some sort of wetness that sparkled. With a grin, Mistoffelees pulled Mungojerrie into a kiss.

After a few pecks, Mistoffelees leaned towards Mungojerrie’s ear. 

“Try again.” 

Doing as he said, Mungojerrie placed his hands back on Mistoffelees’ ass and lifted him up. When his cock brushed against Mistoffelees’ hole, he found that it was wet. Almost dripping. Mungojerrie wanted to question it, but Mistoffelees didn’t give him the chance to, already lowering himself onto his head. Mungojerrie didn’t even need to line himself up. His cock penetrated Mistoffelees easily and it was a smooth process from there. It only took a moment for Mistoffelees to envelop his entire cock. 

Mungojerrie whimpered. It was a strange noise to hear coming from the big tom but he couldn’t help it. He had to take in deep breaths to keep himself composed and to stop himself from fucking Mistoffelees. He had to do what he said he was going to do. He was going to gently fuck the magical tuxedo cat.

Mistoffelees had wrapped his arms around Mungojerrie’s neck and was waiting for the big tom to make his move. He couldn’t disappoint him. Not after all he’d done to get to this moment. 

Taking both hands off of Mistoffelees’ ass, he began reaching behind Mistoffelees and grabbed ahold of the dress. Like he would a table cloth, he sprawled it out. The cold and smooth silk draped over his legs. Lightly dragging his hands back up, Mungojerie placed his hands on Mistoffelees’ waist. With a deep breath in, he slid halfway out of the tux before slowing sliding back in.

When his cock was once again buried all the way into Mistoffelees, he wiggled his hips to adjust himself. When he felt comfortable, he slid back out and then back in again. As soon as he was fully in once more, he traded his slow halfway strokes for moderate tiny humps, and the rhythmic sound of skin smacking skin filled the room.

Mistoffelees was breathing deeply next to Mungojerrie’s ear causing him to shiver. He had to grip the dress tightly to keep himself from speeding up. It was hard to fight against his deep want of slamming into Mistoffelees until the tux couldn’t walk, but he did it. Keeping his pace constant and not too fast. Always keeping his thrusts light. 

Pulling his legs up, Mungojerrie felt his fur brush against the quilt underneath them. He was keeping himself focused on everything except the feeling of his cock inside Mistoffelees. If he gave it too much thought he’d go crazy and give in to the wild cat instincts and just go rabid. He had to keep reminding himself that he wasn’t a stray or a jungle cat that only fucked to breed. He was a proper house cat. He wasn’t in the streets pinning Mistoffelees to the ground and causally fucking him into the cold concrete. He was on a human bed with Mistoffelees wearing pretty doll clothes and holding him close. So close that he could smell his beautiful scent that was mixing with the air so much that he couldn’t tell the difference between his home and the cat.

Reminding himself of the scent, Mungojerrie pressed his nose against Mistoffelees’ neck and breathed deeply. He shuttered as the aroma filled his lungs. He was hooked. Pressing himself closer, Jerrie tipped both of them over and was now above Mistoffelees once again. He had to control himself to make sure he didn’t smother Mistoffelees again but to move away would be basically cutting Jerrie’s air supply off. Yes, he held the beautiful smell of Mistoffelees as high as air. 

With each deep breath, Mungojerrie thrusted in. With each exhale, he pulled out. Mistoffelees had wrapped his short legs around Mungojerrie and was a whining and moaning mess, whimpering for more. Mungojerrie lifted his head up with a gasp. He gulped a few breaths of fresh air down before he grabbed a hold of Mistoffelees’ face and kissed him. It was sloppy, with his lips barely having enough strength to properly latch on. His grip was loosening on its own and he couldn’t keep his eyes open all the way. All of his strength was draining down and going into his thrusts. 

Mistoffelees’ whining had turned into a mewling, with his head thrown back and his sock-covered legs subconsciously rising higher as Mungojerrie’s thrusts began to roughen. Each cry was cut off whenever Mungojerrie hit his sweet spot, and after he noticed this, Mungojerrie made a conscious effort to thrust just right. Mistoffelees began to almost hiccup in pleasure. Mungojerrie had long ago given up his original plan but he was still in control. He kept his pushes and pulls at a rhythmic pace but also at a faster speed and with a stronger delivery. 

Mistoffelees’ hiccups suddenly turned into a deep and long moan. Mungojerrie stopped his thrusts, and let the noise fill his ears. It was a sound of undeniable pleasure of the highest degree. Mungojerrie knew what happened, yet he still looked down to see the light pink dress begin to form a dark wet stain. Looking back up, Mistoffelees was catching his breath while simultaneously trying to hide his face in embarrassment. The sight made Jerrie smile. He reached up and pulled Mistoffelees’ hands away from his face to plant a small kiss on his lips. Mistoffelees smiled and gazed up at him in a daze.

Mungojerrie didn’t notice that he had begun to push in and out again until Mistoffelees’ body started to rock underneath him. His hands intertwined with Mistoffelees' as he pinned them down. He didn’t want Mistoffelees hiding his face. He wanted to see the gorgeous thing in all of its beauty.

Kissing him gently, Mungojerrie began to pick up the pace once again. The small limp body gave no protest and could only tighten his legs around Mungojerrie’s waist to allow proper penetration. For the first time, Mungojerrie allowed himself to truly experience the feeling of having sex with Mistoffelees. His dick sliding in and out of the tight and slick hole was enough to send him into a euphoric state with nothing but feeling and the strong scent of Mistoffelees now mixing with the smell of sex. It was heaven. All his eyes could see was Mistoffelees’ face go slack and his mouth slip open into a perfect O. 

It was the feeling of Mistoffelees starting to shake underneath him that sent Mungojerrie over the edge of oblivion. His vision began to spot and for a moment he feared he would pass out, but he held on, squeezing Mistoffelees’ small hands and thrusting in once more before completely pulling out and giving a weak cry.

Mungojerrie laid his head down gently onto Mistoffelees’ chest. He could hear the fast beating of his heart and became aware of his own heartbeat which thumped right in his ears. A high-pitched ring suddenly took over, and that was all he could hear for what felt like minutes. Time was an enigma now. All that he truly processed was the fact that Mistoffelees was massaging his head and running his fingers through his hair gently, scratching his ears and mindlessly petting him. Mungojerrie ran his fingers down the silk dress once more before closing his eyes and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Doggggggg i've this in my docs forever and im so happy i finally finished it! I got recommended to write this like 2 months ago and it took me so long to figure out a plot and ugh im so happy with how it turned out 😩 and i hope u all enjoyed it too 😘


End file.
